


Pitfalls of Being a Speedster

by fallingleaves



Series: Chronicles of the Allen Children [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Children, Dad Barry, Dad Len, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kid Fic, M/M, Medical Procedures, Original Child Characters, Pain, also so much comfort though, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingleaves/pseuds/fallingleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I've seen a lot of fics where Barry or Len or the two of them have a kid.  So, because I'm crazy, I came up with a world in which they are married and have not one kid, but five.</p><p>Or, where Barry and Len's five year old son breaks his arm, and because he is a speedster, he, like Barry, cannot have anesthetics.</p><p>Super hurt/comfort on all sides, and warnings and additional background info inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyy, so if you've read anything else I've written you know I'm evil and this might be the worst one yet. Warnings for hurt child, although in the end everything is fine.
> 
> In this world, Barry is the Flash and Leonard Snart is also a meta with ice powers. All their kids have some sort of meta powers.
> 
> If you're getting confused on characters, see notes at the end.

            Barry was running late.  He was still in pajama pants and a T-shirt, and Cyrus was thankfully asleep, but he could hear Wentworth screeching and it was only a matter of time before it woke him up.  He zipped down to the nursery, finding Wentworth gripping the bars to his crib, standing up and wailing.

            Barry picked him up, taking the toddler out of his crib and carrying him as he went down the stairs at a human, albeit fast pace, bouncing him up and down.

            “Shh, Wen, what’s the matter?  Are you hungry?”

            Wentworth nodded.  “Hungy.”

            “Let’s see what Da is making,” Barry said.  He came into the kitchen to see Lucas, Leah, and Michael all eating Lucky Charms.  Barry put Wentworth down into the highchair before dumping some cheerios down onto a plate and placing it in front of him.

            “Chee-o’s!” Wentworth said, grabbing at it as soon as it was down.  He started sticking them into his mouth as Len came over and dropped a sippy cup onto the high chair tray.

            “You’re late,” he said to Barry, right before Barry sped back upstairs, got ready, and then was down again in a matter of seconds.

            “No speeding in the house!” Lucas said indignantly, pointing his spoon at Barry as the newspapers on the kitchen table went flying.  Len gave him a pointed look.

            “Daddy wasn’t speeding, he was just getting ready fast,” Barry said, grabbing a calorie bar from the bin on the counter before going to pick up the newspapers.

            “Da, Daddy broke a rule,” Leah said, pointing too now.

            “Daddy should know better,” Len said.  Wentworth wailed suddenly and Len picked up his sippy cup from where it had fallen on the floor.  He stopped as soon as he had it back, grasping it eagerly.

            “Sorry,” Barry said, mostly to Len.  It was hard enough to get Lucas to follow the no speeding in the house rule without Barry being a bad example.  He  went over to the other side of the table and stole a marshmallow from Lucas’s bowl, ignoring his squeak of outrage at the movement.  “No more speeding in the house.  Promise.”

            “Or I get to speed too,” Lucas said, flinging his spoon up and spilling milk onto the table.

            “You need to get going,” Len said, eyes on the clock.

            “I know, going, now, just –” he jogged around and grabbed his coat and bag, “alright.  Ready.  Love you.”  He gave Len a quick kiss, and then repeated a litany of “love you”s and “be good”s and “have a nice day”s before getting to the door and flashing off.  Len shook his head, smiling. 

            The bus would be there soon and only Michael was dressed.  It was always chaos in the morning, getting Luke and Leah ready for kindergarten, Michael for second grade.  The same bus picked them all up, but it was a hassle getting them all ready and taking care of Wentworth and Cyrus.  If he was lucky the two youngest would sleep until he could get the older ones on the bus, but that usually wasn’t the case.  Cyrus he could usually just put in the rocker, but if he tried to stick Wentworth in the play pin while he rushed around the rest of them he would often cry, demanding attention.

            After making sure they all had their lunches, Michael had all his homework, and Leah had a jacket (she routinely refused to wear them), he was ushering them outside, Wentworth on his hip just before the bus pulled up.  He watched them run up to it, Leah and Lucas racing over with Michael walking behind.  Lucas’s face appeared in one of the front windows a moment later, and his face lit up as he waved to Len.  Len waved back, feeling a sigh release from his body at the sudden quiet and stillness.  He carried Wentworth back inside, brought him downstairs to the basement, where the playroom was, and then went to get Cyrus as well.  Once they were both settled, Cyrus set up in the rocker next to his desk and Wentworth playing with blocks, Len sat down and turned to his computer.  He worked part time from home as a financial consultant, and he wanted to get some work done early before Cyrus really started waking up and Wentworth got fussy and started looking for attention.  Usually he worked efficiently for the better part of the morning, and then he was busy with the two of them, and later with the other kids, until Barry got home.  He finished up whatever still needed to be done then.  For now though, Wentworth was occupied and Cyrus was happy as long as Len pressed down on the rocker and set it bouncing every once in a while, so he would work.

           

 

            When Barry got a call on his cell phone from the school he sighed.

            The first several times it happened it had sent a bolt of fear through him, wondering what was wrong, if something had happened, if anyone had noticed his powers, but by the end of Michael’s first year of kindergarten, he had stopped picking up the phone expecting the worst.  Usually it just meant he had a fever and needed to be taken home.

            Of course after the twins started school the phone calls started coming more often.  Leah had already gotten into a fight, Lucas seemed to get a scraped knee every other week, and they both had a tendency of picking up every cold and stomach bug that ran through that place.  So Barry just sighed, hoping Leah hadn’t done anything too drastic.

            “Hello, Mr. Allen?”

            “Yes, this is him,” Barry said, spinning in the chair in his lab.

            “Hi, it’s Kathy the school nurse.  Your son Lucas is in my office.  He’s OK, but he just fell off the jungle gym at recess and hurt his arm.  I’ve already given him Tylenol and an icepack, but it looks like his arm is broken.”

            Barry felt a wash of sickness go over him, his head spinning dizzily.

            “Is he alright?” he asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth.  “Oh, God,” he said, not waiting for a response.  “OK, I’ll – I’ll be right over, or no – sorry, my husband will be right over.  He’s closer.  Or – shit, the kids – my husband or my sister – she’s on the emergency contacts too, one of them will be right over, shit – can I talk to him?”

            “Sure, just one moment,” she said.  She paused though.  “He’s alright, though, Mr. Allen, broken bones at his age are fairly common and they heal remarkably fast.  He’s very shook up, but he’s going to be fine.”

            “Right, of course,” Barry said, but his stomach was already swirling, already knew he needed to call Caitlin and get someone to watch the other kids, someone to get Leah and Michael off the bus later if they weren’t home in time.

            There was another pause, and then a very shaky, “Dad?”

            “I’m here Lukey,” Barry said, stomach tightening at the sound of his voice.  He was obviously crying.

            “Daddy, my arm really hurts,” he said, his voice wavering.

            “I know, Luke, Miss Kathy told me you fell at recess.”

            “Ahuh.”

            Barry took a deep breath, forcing his voice to stay calm, like Len always did for him when he got hurt as the Flash.  “Da or Auntie Iris are gonna pick you up in a little bit,” Barry said, “and we’re gonna go visit Auntie Caitlin and she’ll patch you up, OK?”  Oh, God, Barry hoped it was a clean break.  He felt like he was going to throw up, his heart breaking.

            “OK,” Lucas said, and then he whimpered.  “Daddy, it really hurts.”  Barry heard him let out a short sob again.  “I wanna go home, Daddy.”

            “We’ll go home as soon as Caitlin is done fixing you up,” Barry said, “she’ll make it stop hurting, OK?  I’m gonna see you real soon – I’ll meet you at Star with Auntie Caitlin.  Auntie Iris or Da will be by real soon to pick you up, OK?  I know it hurts a lot right now, but it’s going to be OK.”

            “OK,” Lucas said, sniffing.  Barry’s throat tightened.

            “I have to get off the phone, Lukey,” Barry said, “I need to call your Da.  You’re gonna stay with Miss Kathy until someone gets there to pick you up, OK?”

            “I don’t want you to go, Daddy,” Lucas said, fear now in his voice, “please stay on the phone.”

            Barry hesitated.  “I have to get off the phone to get someone to come get you, Luke,” he said, “but Da or Auntie Iris will be over in just a tiny bit, OK?  Do you think you can just stay with Miss Kathy until then?”

            Lucas whimpered again.  “Alright,” he said.

            “Good, I’m so proud of you, Lucas.  Someone will be there really soon, OK?”  He hesitated again.  “Was Leah at recess with you?”

            “Yeah,” Lucas said, “they – they wouldn’t let her come, Daddy.”

            “OK,” Barry said, his mind whirring again.  He didn’t want to scare the other kids, but if Leah already knew what happened –  “Can I talk to Miss Kathy now, Lukey?”  Lucas whimpered, and Barry added, “I love you, I’m going to see you really soon.  It’s going to be OK.”

            “Love you too,” Lucas said, his voice wobbling again.  “Da’s gonna come soon?  Really soon?”

            “Or Auntie Iris,” Barry said, “not even twenty minutes.  Promise.”

            “OK,” he said, “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Bary said, “I’m gonna see you real soon, OK?  It’s going to be OK.”

            Lucas handed the phone back to the nurse, and then she was speaking again.

            “Hello?”

            “Hi, Kathy, I’ll get someone over there to pick him up right away, but is there any way you could get his sister in there with him?  It’ll help calm him down.”

            She was hesitant.  “It’s really not policy to –”

            “Please,” Barry said, a little desperate.  “She was at recess with him anyway, so she knows what happened, and he’ll feel better with her there.  She’s probably scared anyway.”

            There was another hesitation.  “I’ll see what I can do,” she said.

 

 

 

 

            Barry rushed into the cortex of Star Labs to find Lucas wrapped up in Len’s arms, head against his chest as Caitlin examined his arm.  Barry froze when he saw it.

            It was definitely broken.  The bone was out of place, jutting awkwardly at a bad angle.  Suddenly he felt like he was going to pass out, and he swayed on his feet before pulling himself together and making it the rest of the way over to them.

            He met Len’s eyes first, and then he saw the look on Caitlin’s face, and he thought he was going to throw up.

            “Hi Lukey,” he said instead, his voice soft, as calm as he could manage, as he ran a hand through Lucas’s hair.

            “Daddy,” he said, looking up.  His eyes were full of tears.  “Au-auntie C-Caitlin s-s-said –”

            “Shh,” he said, wiping away a tear that fell down his face.  “It’s OK.”

            Caitlin pulled Barry away a moment later, just a few feet, speaking softly.  “I’m going to have to set the bone, Barry,” she said.

            Barry was breathing too fast.  No, not Lucas, not for Lukey.  He knew that something like this would happen eventually, but it didn’t make it easier to face.  He had to grip the table next to them, another dizzying wash of nausea running through him.

            “Barry,” Caitlin said, one hand gripping his arm now.  He straightened quickly.

            “I’m fine,” he said, “I’m alright, I’m fine, I –”

            “Barry,” she said gently, “maybe you should wait outside.”

            Barry blinked at her.  “No,” he said, “no, I – I can’t do that, Caitlin, this – he’s my _son_ , Caitlin, I’m not going to –”

            “Barry,” she said, “if you panic, you’re not going to be helping anyone, least of all Lucas.”

            It was blunt, and it stung, but she was right.  Barry took a few deep breaths, collecting himself again.

            “No,” he said, shaking his head.  “I’m fine.  I’m staying.”

            When he walked back over to them Len gave him a questioning look.  Barry shook his head, and then reached out to touch Lucas again.

            “Lucas,” Caitlin said, kneeling down to his level just as Cisco came in the door.  Caitlin placed a hand on his god shoulder, rubbing softly.  “I’m going to have you lie down, OK?  And your Da is going to hold you while I patch up your arm, alright?”

            Lucas nodded, looking at her fearfully.

            “Uncle Cisco’s going to help me,” she said, “he’s going to hold your arm to help me, OK?”

            Lucas whimpered.  “But i’ hurts,” he said.

            “I know,” Caitlin said, “I know it hurts a lot right now, but in order to make it stop hurting I have to fix you up a little, OK?”

            “’K,” Lucas said.

            “OK,” Caitlin said, and then she stepped back.  Len stood up slowly, Lucas still wrapped around him, and carried him carefully over to the bed Caitlin had set up.  He sat down, and then positioned Lucas so that he was sitting between his legs, back resting on Len’s stomach.  Len crossed his arms over Lucas’s chest, a gesture which Barry knew would be comforting to him, but would serve to hold him down in a minute.  Barry walked to the other side of the bed, and took Lucas’s hand while Caitlin gently positioned his bad arm.  Cisco moved over and gently took a hold of it.

            Lucas started to shift, to look nervously from side to side.

            “W-wait,” he said, starting to tremble.  “I-is it g-gonna hurt?”

            Barry felt his stomach sink, and there was a collective tense.  Lucas started to hyperventilate.

            “Shh,” Len said, the first to recover, always the first to offer calm words of reassurance.  “Lukey.”  He got Lucas to turn enough to look at him.  He had one hand on his shoulder now, giving it a squeeze.  “Caitlin’s going to set the bone in your arm.  Do you know what that means?”

            He shook his head.

            “It means she’s going to fix it up so it can heal right,” Len said.  “If she doesn’t fix it up, then it’s going to keep hurting like it is now.”

            “But you’re going to fix it?” Lucas said, “so it won’t?”

            “Right,” Len said, “but when she sets the bone, when she fixes it, you’re going to feel a big pinch, OK?  It’s going to hurt a little bit, but only for a second, and then afterwards it’ll feel better, OK?”

            Lucas trembled.  “’is gonna hurt?”

            Len nodded steadily.  “Just for a second,” he said, “and then it’ll feel better.  We need you to be really brave though, and let Auntie Caitlin fix it up for you, so that it can heal right and stop hurting.”

            “I don’ wanna,” Lucas said, trembling hard now, looking from Caitlin to Len to Barry.

            “I know, sweetheart,” Len said, “but it’ll only be a second, and then it’ll be done and it’ll feel better.  And afterwards we can go to Toy’s R Us, and you can pick out whatever you want, OK?  For being so brave for us.”

            Tears ran down his face, and he looked around again, before his eyes settled back on Len.

            “Whatever I want?” he asked in a tiny voice.

            Len smiled at him and even Barry’s shoulder’s relaxed by the slightest degree.  “Whatever you want,” Len said.

            Lucas bit his lip.  He was still breathing fast, but he didn’t look quite so scared anymore.

            “Do you think you can be really brave for us now, and let Caitlin fix up that arm?”

            Lucas continued to bite at his lip, but he finally took a deep breath, and then nodded.  Len kissed his forehead, and then helped him settle back down, wrapping his arms around him again.  “That’s my boy,” he said.

            Lucas started trembling worse, looking at Caitlin as she took his arm gently, a whimper coming out of his mouth.

            “Hey,” Barry said, and Lucas looked over.   He reached out to cup the side of his face with his hand.  “Look over here, OK?  Look right at me.”

            “Lucas,” Caitlin said softly, “I’m going to count to three, OK?”

            Lucas nodded, swallowing hard, breathing faster until Len was afraid he might pass out.  Barry gave his hand a squeeze, forced his expression to remain calm, even though he was wrung tight as a wire.

            “OK,” Caitlin said, “one… two… three.”  Lucas tensed and there was a pop and a snap and Barry saw the exact moment the pain hit.  Lucas’s eyes went wider then he’d ever seen them before, his face drained of all color, and he jerked into a full-body tense.  A second later and his scream rang out.

            He thrashed.  Len had to clamp his arms down around his chest, and Cisco gripped his arm tighter than he wanted to in order to keep him from jostling the bone back out of place.  Barry kept his hand gripped tightly, even as he tried to hit out with it, and Barry tried to cradle his head and keep him from hurting himself or Len, but he only had one hand to work with.

            “Shh, it’s all done, sweetheart.” Len said, “it’s all done, Lukey, it’s all over.”  But Lucas was still screaming, wail after wail, the only time it stopped when he dragged in another breath.  He was sobbing uncontrollably, still thrashing around, as Len and Barry both tried to console him.  Caitlin set a splint around the arm quickly, stabilizing it, but Cisco didn’t let go until Lucas had stopped thrashing around.  He curled into Len then and sobbed.  Barry let go of his hand so he could turn, and Lucas fisted Len’s shirt instead as Len tried to sooth him.  Barry’s head was spinning again but he had one hand in Lucas’s hair and the other on his back, feeling absolutely helpless.  His screams were still ringing in his ears.

            “It hurts, Daddy, it hurts,” he cried, “Da-da, it _hurts_.” 

            Both Len and Barry felt a stab of pain.  Both of the twins had stopped calling Len “Da-da around a year ago, after Michael started teasing them for it.  They still often called Barry “Daddy,” but after Leah decided “Da-da” was only something babies said they had stopped using the term and moved to just “Da” which Michael had coined when he was still in preschool.  (They hadn’t tried to do that, but for some reason that neither of them fully understood, Barry was Dad and Len was Da).  Lucas’s use of the old term hit hard.

            “Shh,” Len said, “it’s OK.  It’ll stop.  It’s OK, Lukey.”

            He kept crying for another ten minutes.  After that his breathing evened out until his chest was rising and falling deeply, in an at least someone even fashion.  His breath still hitched and he sniffed as Len held him and Barry continued petting his hair and running a soothing hand over his back.

            “Luke,” Caitlin said after a while, “would you like some juice?”

            Lucas hesitated, then nodded, and Caitlin came back with a sippy cup of juice.  They were at Star often enough that they had plenty of supplies there.  He took it from her and sucked on it almost idly, only actually drinking a minimal amount. 

            Cisco coaxed some candy into him a little while later, but Lucas was mostly silent, hanging onto Len.  Eddie showed up a little while later.  Iris had gone to watch Cyrus and Wentworth so that Len could pick up Lucas from school.  Eddie came in carrying Lucas’s favorite stuffed polar bear and one of his blankets.  When Lucas’s eyes lit up and he took the bear from Eddie, hugging it tightly in his good arm, Barry didn’t think he’d ever been more grateful for anything.  He’d do anything to make Lucas feel even a tiny bit better.  Eddie wrapped the blanket around him and he snuggled in against Len more.

             When Barry got up to go speak with Caitlin for a moment Lucas jolted and looked up at him.

            “Daddy,” he said, and reached out.  Barry sat back down.  He didn’t have the heart to leave him for even a minute after that.

            It took a little over two hours to heal.  Lucas fell asleep near the end of it, and they woke him gently before Caitlin took the splint off.  They did another couple x-rays, Caitlin confirmed it was healed fine, had Lucas rotate it a few times to ensure there wasn’t any impediments to motion, and then said they were free to go.


	2. Dinosaur Nuggets and Train Sets

“Do you want to go straight home, or to the toy store first?” Len asked when they were getting ready to leave.  “We can go tomorrow if you’re not feeling up to it.”

            Lucas paused.  He was holding his previously bad arm in his good one, like he was still unsure if it was really all better now.  He let it go to pick up his stuffed polar bear from the bed.

            “Toy store,” he said.

            Len smiled.  “OK,” he said, “we’ll go there first.”

            They didn’t end up going there first though.  Lucas was holding his bear in one arm, his other hand in Barry’s, when they walked out to the car.  Len got in to drive, and when Lucas pulled Barry to the back seat of the car, Barry squished into the middle seat between two car seats and sat there while he buckled Lucas in.

            Barry managed to coax him into some conversation about school.  Lucas was just telling him about show and tell the next week when Len pulled into a parking lot suddenly.

            Barry looked up.  They weren’t at the toy store yet, and he wondered what Len was doing.  He was just turning to look out the window when Lucas’s excited voice rang out in the car.

            “Ice cream?”

            Len was already getting out.  “Unless you don’t want any,” he said, opening up the back door on Lucas’s side.

            “No, I want some!” he said.  He was already unbuckling himself.  As soon as he was out he was grabbing Len’s hand and pulling him over to the store.  Barry struggled around the car seat and hopped out a moment later, but they were already at the door.

            “Can I get a sundae?” Lucas asked when they were inside.  He was peering over the counter on tip toes, looking at one of the employees as they pumped hot fudge onto someone else’s order.

            Len looked at Barry and shrugged.  “Sure,” he said.

            Lucas grinned.  “Leah’s gonna be so jeal-ous.”

            Barry sighed.  They usually only let them get a single scoop.  Lucas was the only one who could actually eat more than that anyway, the rest of them got full after the first scoop, but it didn’t stop them begging Len and Barry for larger portions when they were ordering.

            There was going to be hell to pay for this one when Lucas no doubt flaunted it later.  Oh well.  It was the first time Barry had seen Lucas smile all day after breaking his arm.  He’d deal with some whining when they got home.

            When they got their orders and Lucas’s was almost as big as his head his eyes widened and he grinned again.

 

 

 

            He ate the whole thing and they proceeded to the toy store.  Lucas was obviously feeling better now.  He talked more on the drive and when they got there he practically raced through the store.

            “You said anything,” he reminded them, almost as soon as they entered.

            “If it’s bigger then you,” Len said, “you’re not getting it.”

            Lucas scowled, the expression looking ridiculous on him.  Barry insisted he got it from Len.

            “Fine,” he said, but his indigence didn’t last for long.  Soon he was looking at everything.

            When he finally pulled out a box from the shelf and pointed at it Barry almost groaned.

            “I want this one,” he said, almost bouncing.  “It’s not bigger than me,” he said quickly.

            Well, it was pretty close.  The box was a complete train set, filled with wooden pieces you could put together in any way you wanted, including bridges, turns, straight pieces, and several different trains.  Barry already knew the living room was going to turn into a mess.

            “It stays down in the playroom,” Len said, obviously thinking the same as Barry.

            “But Daaaa,” Lucas said.

            “Playroom,” Len and Barry said at the same time.

            Lucas pouted for all of two minutes, but by the time they were at the register he was grinning again.

 

 

 

 

 

            When they got home Michael and Leah sprang on them.

            “Are you OK?” Leah asked.

            “Leah said you fell off the jungle gym,” Micheal said.

            “Does it still hurt?”

            “Did you break it?”

            “Did Auntie Caitlin fix it?”

            “Auntie Iris made dinosaur chicken nuggets, your favorite.”

            “You can pick the movie tonight even though it’s my turn.”

            “Lukey!” Wentworth said, throwing up his hands.

            Lucas shrank back a little and Len shooed them all forward.  “Let us get in the door first,” he said.

            “Is it all better?” Leah said.  She took Lucas’s arm for herself, head craned down like that would help her see better.

            “It’s all better,” Lucas said, pulling it away.

            “Did Auntie Caitlin fix it like she fixes Dad?” Micheal asked.

            Lucas nodded gravely.  “It hurt a _lot_.”

            “How much?” Leah asked.

            “A _lot_ ,” Lucas said again.  “She set-ed it, and it made a _noise_ , and then it hurt more than anything.”

            “Did you cry?” Michael asked.

            “A noise?” Leah cried.  “What kind of noise?”

            “OK,” Len said, once again pushing the two of them back.  “That’s enough questions.  How about we have some of those dinosaur nuggets now.”

            “But –” Michael started.

            “Yes!” Leah said, questions forgotten.  She grabbed Lucas’s hand and then pulled him into the kitchen where Iris was setting a tray of chicken nuggets on the table.

            “Help Auntie Iris set the table,” Len said.  Michael grumbled and grabbed napkins but Leah ran for the plates.

            “We get the special plaatteess!” she called out.  She grabbed the two dinosaur themed child-plates – ones with two little sections and one big one – possibly the worst gift Joe had ever gotten their children.  They fought over them constantly.

            “That’s not fair,” Michael said, “you got it last time!”

            “Well Lukey’s sick and I’m his twin, so we get them,” Leah said, already setting them on the table at their spots.

            “Luke’s not sick, he’s hurt, and so what you’re his twin,” he said, “it’s my turn!”

            “I’m giving him my movie turn so I get the plate.” 

            “No you don’t, I’m taking it!”

            “Michael,” Barry said, as he tried to pry it out of Leah’s hands.

            “It’s my turn,” Michael said.

            Barry sighed. “Leah, give the plate to Michael.”

            “But –”

            “I’ll wash the Elsa one,” Barry said.

            Her face lit up and she let go of the plate.  “OK!”

            So Barry washed the Frozen plate (he blamed Len for Leah’s continued infatuation – he encouraged it) and they sat down to dinner.  Iris put calorie powder in Lucas’s ketchup.  He was a picky eater and it was near impossible to get him to eat the amount of calorie bars he needed, so Cisco had come up with the powder that they could put in most anything.

            “I got ice cream,” Lucas announced midway through, having just apparently remembered.

            That resulted in another round of indignant squawking and then some crying from Wentworth when he realized that no, they were not getting ice cream then.  When Len went back out to the car after dinner to get the train set they all clamored around him to get downstairs (“it _stays_ downstairs, Leah”).  That left only Cyrus upstairs, where Iris was feeding him mashed peas.  Barry sank down into the chair next to her.

            “How’d it go?” she asked.

            Barry put his head down into his hands.  “It was a nightmare,” he said.

            She put down the spoon for a second.  “He seems OK now.”

            “Cait had to set the bone,” he said, “I’ve never seen him cry so hard, Iris.”

            She put a hand on his back, ducking her head.  “Hey,” she said, until he looked back up at her.  “He’s OK, Barry.  Kid’s bounce back quick.”

            Barry nodded, but he didn’t feel much better.  He picked up the spoon where Iris had put it down and fed Cyrus another bite of peas.  He made gurgling noises at him, giggling and reaching for the spoon when Barry brought it back to his mouth again.  Barry smiled at him, taking comfort in his son’s easy happiness.

           

 

 

 

            They watched a movie later, predictably a Land Before Time one, since Lucas go to pick.  Michael groaned but Leah was happy.  Lucas spent the movie cuddled up to Barry while Len held Wentworth until he fell asleep.  Iris went home after putting Cyrus to bed.

            When the movie was over though and it was time to put Leah and Lucas to bed though, Lucas was sluggish.  He dragged his way through getting pajamas on and brushing his teeth, and then stood in the doorway while Leah got into bed.  He looked at the floor when Barry went over to him.

            “Time for bed, Lukey,” he said.

            Lucas played with the ends of his shirt sleeves.  “I don’t wanna,” he said.

            “You’ll feel better in the morning, Luke,” Barry said, “come on.”

            They put him to bed.  Fifteen minutes later Lucas came back out asking for water.  Ten minutes after that he had to use the bathroom.  Another fifteen minutes and he was hungry, even willing to eat a calorie bar.

            By the time Micheal was in bed Lucas was out of his room for the fourth time.  He didn’t say anything, just got onto the couch where Len and Barry were and pushed himself between them, lying with his head on Len’s lap.

            “Lucas,” Len said, “you should be in bed.”  But his hand curled over the back of his head, fingers in his hair.  “Lukey,” Len said a minute later when he didn’t respond.

            “I don’t wanna,” he said.

            “It’s past your bedtime,” Len said.

            Lucas was quiet.

            “Lukey, it’s time for bed,” Barry said.

            “I wanna stay with you,” Lucas said after a moment.  “Please, Daddy.”

            Barry looked up at Len.  Len sighed.

            “Alright,” Len said, “but just tonight.”

            Lucas smiled and snuggled more into him.  Barry put a hand over his side, and they continued to watch TV.  Lucas fell asleep shortly after, and Len picked him up and carried him back to bed when they got up.  He woke up as Len put him back in his bed, but stayed as Barry and Len said goodnight (again) and went back to their room.

            When Barry and Len finally got into bed, Barry was pressed up against Len.  He was having a hard time trying to fall asleep, and he sought out Len’s hand under the blankets.  Len shifted, and then brought his arms around Barry.

            “He’s OK, you know,” Len said softly. 

            Barry shivered.  He shook his head, the stress of the day catching up with him.

            “Barry,” Len said, and he pulled him closer, pressure on his shoulder until Barry turned so he was facing him.  “He’s OK,” Len said.

            Barry’s face contracted.  “I know,” he said, “just… I… I know how much having a bone set like that hurts, Len…”

            Len kissed him.  “It was awful,” he admitted, “but he’s OK now.  He’s going to be OK, Barry.”

            Barry shook his head again, and despite himself, he found tears welling up in his eyes.

            “He was so scared, Len,” he said, “he’s so young, he shouldn’t – he shouldn’t have to go through that, Len.”

            “No,” Len murmured, “he shouldn’t.”  He sighed.  “But he’s OK now, Barry.”

            “It’s going to happen again,” Barry said, and a tear ran down his face.  “I don’t want him to ever have to go through that again, Len, he’s just a child, our child I – I –”

            “Shhh,” Len said, and he squeezed him closer and Barry put his face against Len’s shoulder, crying quietly now.  “I know,” Len said, “I know.”  He waited a couple minutes, and then continued.  “It was hard to watch,” Len said, “but he has us, and he’ll be OK.  Even if it happens again.  He’ll still be OK.  You’re OK, and think about the amount of times you’ve gotten yourself hurt, Barry.”

            Barry sniffed, could see the small smile on Len’s lips in the dark.  “But he’s so young,” he said.

            “If it becomes a problem,” Len said, “we’ll take him to see someone.”

            Barry frowned, looking at him.  “See someone?”

            “A therapist,” Len said.

            “You want to take him to a therapist?”

            “If it’s upsetting him to the point where it’s interfering with his happiness?  Yes.”

            Barry nodded slowly.  “You think we can do that?  Find someone.”

            Len nodded.  “I’m sure there are child trauma specialists who must work with kids who are sick, like with cancer patients, or with burn victims, who are used to kids who have gone through a lot of pain.”

            Barry nodded.  “OK.”

            “But he seems alright,” Len said.  “And it’s over quick.  You know that.”

            Barry nodded.  The one good thing about speed healing – the pain never lasted long, even though anesthetics and painkillers didn’t work.

            “It’s going to be OK,” Len said, “he’ll be OK.”

            “Caitlin almost made me leave the room,” Barry said, “when he had to have it set.”

            Len took in a long breath.  “I know it scares you,” he said softly, “if you think you’re going to panic, then it’s better for Lucas and for you if you leave long enough to calm down.”

            “I know,” Barry said, “but… I want to be there for him.”

            “I know you do,” Len said, “but it’s not your fault if you can’t.”

            “It feels like my fault,” Barry said, “he’s my son.  I should be able to get over it long enough to help him.”

            “You know it doesn’t work like that, Scarlet,” Len said, kissing his forehead.  “You’ve had to go through painful procedures more times than anyone should have to,” he continued, “ and if it’s affecting you too much to be around them, then it’s OK for you to step outside and take some deep breaths to calm yourself back down.”

            “I wasn’t panicking,” Barry said, “I just… I just felt so sick.  He was so scared, and in so much pain, Len.”

            “I know,” Len said, “and it was awful to see it for me too, Barry, but I saw you, and it was more then you just feeling sick.”  Barry could feel his face heating up.  He pressed it to Len’s shoulder again and Len’s hand came up to cup the back of his head.  “I know you get nervous around medical equipment,” he said softly, “it’s OK if it makes you anxious to see the kids in a similar setting.”

            Barry felt an old mix of embarrassment, guilt, and shame curl in his stomach.  There was a reason that Len always took the kids to the doctors and the dentist.  After Barry had gotten his powers, and had gotten hurt often as the Flash, he had started to develop a bit of a phobia around medical settings.  He had simply started subconsciously associating it all with pain, and he was exposed to it often enough that it reinforced the anxiety.  When he got his first cavity as the Flash and had to get it filled without the effects of Novocain, he became intensely afraid of the dentist.  As a result now, both Lucas and Barry went to the dentist every two months, so that if either started developing a cavity it could be fixed before it got big enough to need Novocain.  Barry almost always had either Len or Iris go with him.

            “It’s not your fault,” Len said.  They had had this conversation before.  “It’s OK to be nervous.  It’s OK if you can’t always be there for them in these particular situations.”

            “I just want to help them,” Barry said, “and I’m afraid I’ll make them nervous too, if I am, but I feel guilty if I don’t try.”

            Len sighed.  “You know how it is when the people around you are nervous too,” he said.  “It’s OK if you need to step out.”

            And Barry did.  Whenever he was hurt or afraid Len always presented a completely calm façade.  It helped to have the people around him relaxed when he was anxious, and he knew it was even more important for children, especially with their parents.  He had been very careful not to let his fear of medical settings get passed onto his children, especially after they started bringing Michael to get his shots.  After the first couple appointments where Barry had attended, Len had convinced him to allow Len to bring him in alone.  It was really better for everyone that way, but Barry still felt guilty about it.

            “I still don’t like it,” Barry grumbled.

            Len let out a quick, gentle laugh.  “I know,” he said, “but it’s OK.  It’s OK for you to step out.  I’ll take care of him.  I promise.”

            “I know you will,” Barry said, “I just want to be there too.”

            “Mmmm,” Len said, “but you don’t deserve to have to panic just to help your son, especially not when he’ll be just fine with me.  It’s OK.  You can make it up to him with ice cream and toys later.”

            Barry laughed now.  “I think if you keep buying him toys that big he’ll start getting even more reckless.”

            “Oh God, let’s hope not,” Len said, “that kid would manage to injure himself in a padded room.”

            They were laughing when they heard the door creak open, a single line of light entering.  Len sat up.

            “Lucas,” he said. 

            Lucas walked over to the side of the bed, stuffed polar bear in hand.  “Can I sleep with you tonight?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

            Len sighed, and Barry sat up as well.  They exchanged a glance.

            “Just tonight,” Len said.

            Lucas grinned, and then climbed up onto the bed, crawling over Len (“oof, careful Lucas”) and in between them once again.  He crawled under the blankets and snuggled between them.

            Barry sighed, and stretched an arm over him.  His son’s face pressed agains his chest, and he squirmed a little closer.  Len moved up against his back, and set one hand in his hair.

            Barry kissed his forehead as he saw Lucas’s eyes closed.

            “Good night, Lucas,” he said.

            “’night Daddy,” Lucas mumbled back.


	3. Anxiety

            When Barry woke up the next morning he found Len gone and Lucas fast asleep with his head on Barry’s arm, using it as a pillow.  Barry gently removed himself and then went downstairs.

            It was the weekend, thank God, and Leah, Michael, and Wentworth were parked in front of the TV watching cartoons.  Len was holding Cyrus while reading from his laptop.

            “Hey,” Barry said, and Len looked up.

            “Morning.  Lucas still asleep?”

            Barry nodded.  “He’s out,” he said.

            “Well, he did get to bed late,” Len said, “and it was a long day.”

            That was an understatement.  Barry sat down in the chair next to Len.  Len glanced over.  He knew that expression on his face, the one that meant he was thinking too hard and upsetting himself.

            “You want to hold him?” he asked, nodding down at Cyrus.  Barry snapped out of his thoughts.  He held out his hands, and his face softened.  Len gave him Cyrus, and Barry had him in his arms, making faces at him, his body relaxing.  Len didn’t know what it was about the babies that always relaxed Barry.  Even when they had the twins and Len was so frazzled he thought his head was going to explode Barry only ever needed to hold one of them and he was calm.

            Barry got up, carrying Cyrus with him, while he grabbed two calorie bars and a yogurt.  He broke the calorie bar up like granola and mixed it in with the yogurt before sitting back down.  He ate one calorie bar by itself first.

            Len looked over, frowning.  “You feeling OK?”

            Barry shrugged.  He was a little dizzy, and he was feeling weak.  He hadn’t realized it until he woke up, but he’d only eaten one calorie bar the day before.  He generally needed three, unless he was doing a lot of running, and then it could be up to double that.  Occasionally he would only be running to and from work, and then he could get away with only eating two bars.

            Len frowned at him.  “That’s not an answer.”

            Barry sighed.  “Just a little dizzy.  I didn’t have enough yesterday.”

            “Shit,” Len said under his breath.

            “Len,” Barry said, giving him a glare.

            “I didn’t realize.  I should have reminded you, I’m sorry.”

            “I am an adult, Len, I don’t need you to remind me,” Barry said, “and don’t swear in front of the kids.”

            “He’s not even talking yet,” Len said, nodding at Cyrus.

            “He is still at a developmental age where –”

            “OK, OK,” Len said, “anyway, I should have payed more attention – you forget when you’re stressed out.”

            “It’s fine,” Barry said.  He moved onto the yogurt, getting through that fast as well.

            “Lucas and Leah’s game is at two thirty today,” Len said, “but Michael’s is at eleven.”

            Barry groaned.  It was so much easier when they were all at the same time.

            “Why don’t we all go down to Michael’s game, and then we’ll go out to eat for lunch, and come back before Leah and Lucas’s game,” Len said.

            “OK,” Barry said.

            They were still getting used to having such a busy schedule, with Leah and Lucas in school now too.  It was nearing the end of fall now.  Leah, Lucas, and Michael were all playing soccer, Leah and Lucas playing on a tiny half field and running around with other five year olds chasing the ball.  Michael had piano lessons, and stayed after school once a week in an afterschool science program.  Len had all three of them enrolled in skating lessons on Sundays.  So far, Michael could go in a straight line and managed to not slam into the walls or fall down too much.  Lucas and Leah mostly tried to ram each other with the little push carts they gave the beginners to help them stay standing.

            When Lucas came downstairs, rubbing at his eyes, it was almost time ten and time to be getting ready to go.  He walked into the kitchen and then climbed into Len’s lap, and Barry frowned.

            “How you feeling Lukey?” Len asked.

            “Tired,” he mumbled.  Len ran one hand over his back in slow circles.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            He sounded dejected, or maybe he was just tired.

            “We’re gonna get ready to go pretty soon,” Len said, “Michael has his game first today, and we’re going to go out to lunch afterwards and then straight to yours and Leah’s game, OK?”

            “OK.”

            “We have something for you though,” Len said, and Lucas looked up, confused.

            “You know how it’s very, very important not to tell anyone about your speed?  Or mine, or Da and Leah’s powers?”

            “An’ Michael,” Luke said.

            “Yeah, and Michael,” Barry said, although they didn’t worry about him as much.  His powers were much more subtle.  “Well, because you hurt your arm yesterday, people are going to expect it to still be healing.  Since most people don’t heal like me and you do.”

            Lucas nodded, frowning.

            “So we have a little sleeve you’re going to wear on your wrist when you go out for a while,” Barry said.  “It’s called a brace.”

            “A brace?” Lucas said, he was frowning more now.  Barry got up and walked to the living room, to the bag that Caitlin had given them the day before.  He pulled out the black wrist brace and walked back.

            “It slips on your arm, and then you Velcro it in place,” Barry said, and then he showed Lucas, putting it on his own arm first.

            “Does it hurt?” Lucas asked, looking suspicious, and a little scared.

            “Nope,” Barry said, “not at all.  It’s supposed to make it not hurt for people with hurt arms.”

            Barry took it off, and then he took Lucas’s hand gently, and fitted the wrist brace on.  Lucas looked at it with distaste.

            “Do I have to?” he asked.

            “Yes,” Len said, “you’ll get used to it.  I bet you’ll barely notice it by the end of the day.”

            “I have to wear it all day?” he said.

            “You have to wear it whenever you leave the house,” Len said firmly, “and if anyone asks, you sprained it badly, and it’s still healing.”

            “But that’s lying,” Lucas said.

            “This is a special case,” Len said, “you’re allowed to lie about your powers, because it keeps you safe.”

            They had had this conversation before, many times, especially as the twins started kindergarten.

            “But that is the only thing you are allowed to lie about,” Barry said.

            “Can’t you just tell them it wasn’t hurt,” he said, “I don’t wanna wear this.”  He held up his arm.

            “You have to,” Len said, “you’ll get used to it.  Just ignore it.”  Lucas pouted.

 

 

 

            They sat on the sidelines of the game, Len and Barry in foldup chairs, Lucas and Leah sitting on a blanket on the ground, another blanket wrapped around their shoulders, Wentworth in Barry’s lap and Cyrus in Len’s arms.

            “Can we go in the car?” Lucas asked for probably the fifth time.  “It’s cold.”

            “It’s fine,” Leah said.  “don’t be a baby.”

            “’m not a baby,” Lucas said, turning to scowl at her.

            “Leah,” Len said, his tone clear.

            She didn’t say anything else, and Lucas turned pleadingly to Barry.  Leah and Len were pretty much immune to the cold.  Cyrus didn’t appear to get cold either, although it was hard to tell with him still so young. 

            “The game’s almost over now anyway,” Barry said to Lucas.  “Do you want to sit with me?”

            Lucas nodded and climbed up into Barry’s lap, the opposite side as Wentworth, taking Barry’s blanket and wrapping it around him too, tucking his legs in up on the oversized chair.

            “Noooo,” Wentworth said, not happy about the new arrangement.  He squirmed around, and then wound up slipped off Barry’s lap and going to join his sister instead.

            “Weny,” Leah said, and she tugged him down next to her, wrapping the blanket around his tiny shoulders.  “There,” she said.  “All warm.”

            “’s not,” Lucas said indignantly.

 

 

 

 

            Michael’s team lost, but Michael was happy because he almost scored a goal and got to play goalie, which he liked best.  They went to a small café restaurant and ordered food.  Barry was finishing up his fourth meal when he looked over to find Lucas picking at the bread around his sandwich.

            “Hey,” he said, nudging Lucas with an elbow.  “You need energy to play soccer – you need to eat before your game, Luke.”

            “’m not hungry,” Lucas mumbled, still picking at it. 

            Barry frowned.  “Do you not like the food?”

            Lucas shrugged.  “I’m just not hungry.”

            “Well you need to try to eat at least some of it,” Barry said.

            Lucas took a half-hearted bite.

            By the time Len was checking his watch and everyone else had finished their meals Lucas had still only taken a couple of bites.

            “Do you want to try some of Wen’s instead?” Barry said, holding up the portion of Wentworth’s sandwich he hadn’t finished.  Lucas shook his head.

            “Lucas,” Len said, “you need to finish at least half of your sandwich, or you can’t play soccer.”

            “OK,” Lucas said, and he leaned back in the seat.

            Len raised an eyebrow.  “You don’t want to play in your game?”

            Lucas shrugged.

            Len exchanged a look with Barry.  Usually Lucas loved playing soccer.  Leah glanced over at him and frowned.

            “Why don’t you wanna play?” she asked.  “Soccer’s fun!”

            Lucas just shrugged.  “I jus don,” he mumbled.

            “Are you feeling OK Lukey?” Len asked.

            Lucas shrugged again.  Leah climbed over the seat and pressed her hand against his forehead.  Lucas swatted her away.

            “I’m not sick,” he said.

            “He feels warm,” Leah reported.

            “You think everyone feels warm,” Michael said.

            “Lucas,” Len asked.  “Would you rather go home then stay for the game?”

            Lucas nodded, and Len looked to Barry, his voice dropping lower.

            “Why don’t you just take him home – see if he wants to talk to you.  I’ll bring the rest of them to the game.”

            Barry frowned. “You can’t take all of them to the game yourself,” he said.

            “Yeah, but –”

            “Let me take Cyrus at least,” Barry said, “It’s his nap-time anyway.”

            “OK,” Len said.

 

 

 

 

            So Barry had Lucas jump on his back and wrap his legs around his waist and he took Cyrus in one arm and ran home.  They had only brought one car, and Len would need that.  Cyrus always cried when Barry speed-carried him, but he’d settle down after a few minutes.  Lucas was fine, and Barry was only carrying him and not running with him because he hadn’t had enough to eat that day to run.

            When they got there, Barry spent about ten minutes getting Cyrus to stop crying and then ready for a nap.  When he was done he couldn’t find Lucas at first.  He thought he’d be in the living room where he’d left him, but wasn’t.  Then he checked the basement where the toy room was.  He wasn’t there, or in the bathroom, and then just when Barry was getting worried he went upstairs to find Lucas in his bedroom, curled up under the blankets and hugging his stuffed polar bear, a couple of Lego toys on the side of the bed in front of him.  The arm brace they had him wearing was left on the ground.

            Barry sat down on the side of the bed, moving the Lego toys back up as the dip made them tumble down.           

            “Hey, Lukey,” he said.

            “Hi.”

            Barry ran a hand over the blankets where Lucas’s back was.  “You don’t seem like you feel too good,” Barry said.

            Lucas didn’t say anything.  He stayed lying on his side and picked up one of the toys.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” Barry asked.  Lucas still didn’t say anything.  “Sometimes it helps,” Barry said, “to talk about it.  Do you think the reason you don’t feel good has to do with yesterday?”

            Lucas tensed, and then nodded.  He put down the toy again and went back to hugging his stuffed animal with both hands.

            “I – I feel sick,” he said, and then curled in on himself more.

            “What do you mean?” Barry asked, frowning, “what makes you feel sick.”

            Lucas pressed his face into the blankets and shook his head.

            “It’s OK,” Barry said, “sometimes people don’t feel good after going through tough things like you did yesterday.  It’s normal to not feel very good afterwards.”

            “My tummy hurts,” Lucas said.  “It feels all rolly.  And – and my chest feels funny.”

            “Funny how?”

            “I don know – it – it feels like when I run but I’m not running and I don wannit to.”

            “Does it feel tight?”

            Lucas frowned, seemed to think about it, and then nodded.

            “Kind of like it’s hard to breathe?”

            He nodded again.

            “Can I see your wrist?”  Lucas gave him his hand and Barry took Lucas’s pulse.  He wasn’t sure what exactly was considered normal for a child speedster, but it was a little faster than his own.

            “Do you feel anxious, Lukey?” Barry asked.

            “Ache-shious?”

            “Nervous – kind of scared?” Barry said.

            “I’m not scared now,” he said, “We’re just home now.”

            “I know,” Barry said, “not scared _of_ anything, just – do you feel a little scared just normally, like… do you feel a little scared but you’re not sure why you feel scared?”

            Lucas frowned.  “I… I don’t know.”

            “Lucas,” Barry said, “sometimes after really scary or uncomfortable or unpleasant things happen to people, they get some anxiety afterwards.  Anxiety is when you feel a little scared all the time, even though there’s nothing scary around.  It can make your tummy hurt and your heart beat too fast – which makes your chest feel funny.  Sometimes it even makes your hands shake or makes you throw up.  And it can make you feel really sick and unhappy sometimes too.”

            “An-xi-ety?”

            “Yeah,” Barry said, “sometimes when I get hurt, and Auntie Caitlin has to do stuff to make me better that I don’t like, I get a lot of anxiety afterwards.  I have a really hard time just going out of the house – leaving makes me scared – and I feel really bad for a little while.  But Da and Auntie Iris and Grandpa Joe and everyone helps me, and in a couple days I feel a lot better.  I think that might be why you don’t feel good now.”

            Lucas nodded, and finally looked up and poked his head farther out of the blanekts.  “W-what do you do to make it better?”

            Barry smiled.

 

 

 

 

            Len got home to find Lucas wrapped in a blanket and right up next to Barry on the bed in Len and Barry’s room, a half-empty carton of ice cream between them, a spoon in each of their hands.  The TV was on.  They were watching the second Land Before Time movie.  Lucas smiled as he entered.

            “Hi, Da!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note* yes I realize that's not really the definition of anxiety, and no that is not the definition of general anxiety disorder either and this is really more of a trauma thing, Barry was just over-simplifying it for Lucas so he'd be able to understand it easily)
> 
> Please review! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So this will either be later in this fic, or in another fic, but to clear up any confusion, or if you're just curious, here is the information on their children:
> 
> Micheal - age 7. Not a speedster, but has connection to the speed force; or, he can slow down time around him in his mind, but not body, so like, he could do thirty math problems in his head in a second, but he can't read fast like Barry can, because that involves moving the eyes quickly.  
> Lucas and Leah - age 5. Lucas is a speedster. Leah has ice powers like Len.  
> Wentworth - age 2. Has an odd combination of both speedster and ice powers. To be described more later.  
> Cyrus - age 1. Temperature powers (not exactly the same as Len, but in the same vein). To be described more later.
> 
> Micheal is the biological son of Barry and Caitlin (Caitlin was a surrogate mother). Through an operation made possible by the information in the flash drive Eobard gave Barry and Barry's healing abilities, Lucas and Leah, and Wentworth, were born of Barry and Len, with Barry carrying the children. Cyrus is the biological son of Barry and Lisa (Lisa was a surrogate mother). 
> 
> Also, I stole some of these names from previous fics. I don't actually know where "Micheal Snart" comes from, but I've seen it in multiple fics. I can't remember exactly, but I thought Lucas was another name for one of Snart's sons in a fic - I don't remember which one. I came up with Leah. Wentworth is obviously from Wentworth Miller, the actor who plays Leonard Snart, and I saw the name used in a series of fics by GachMoBrea. Cyrus is mine.
> 
> Right, that's it. Thanks for reading, especially if you got through all that! Please comment and tell me what you thought! It will totally make my day! There's another chapter with more comfort in the hurt/comfort duo coming, too.


End file.
